Butterfly Kisses**
by DameoftheNight
Summary: This is a little fic I thought up, a Taiora, Tai realizes he has feelings for Sora and decides to reveal them.. *cough* I suck *couugh* this is my first fic ever, SO BE GENTLE! or else I might not make a sequal.. u.u;; ^_^ R/R PUH-LEASE!!


Butterfly Kisses  
by: Me.. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Alot of things were going through my mind as I strolled down the sidewalk. My afternoon with Sora was the thing that just stuck, and I couldn't shake it away, and I wasn't exactly trying either...  
****flash back****  
"Hey Tai." Sora said with her usual happy smile. "Hey." I replied. She looked so beautiful, her baby-blue tank top and her butterfly embroidered capris, I just couldn't help but stare. My heart started to pound as she walked up to me. "What's up, Tai?" she smiled. I grinned my usual care-free grin and replied "Oh, nothing much, just walking around with nothing to do, being bored out of my witt!" I smiled at her and she laughed, which made my heart melt. We walked together for a while until we got to the park and sat down on the dock of the little lake, just staring out at the beautiful orange and blue sky, as the sun was setting. We sat there and I slowly snaked my arm around her waist and she turned to me and smiled. Though she didn't mind, I knew she only thought of it as a friendly embrace, I felt as if it were something different, something.....magical...  
***end of flashback***  
I walked up to her house and stopped, opened the little gate, and jogged up the steps to her door. Taking a big breath and then knocking. Soon, I heard some rustling of locks and the door opened. "Hello Tai.." Mrs Takenouchi said with a smile. I smiled back "Hey Mrs. T! Is Sora ready to study?" She smiled, "Yeah, she's up in her room and waiting for you, I'll bring up some cookies in a few." I grinned, I loved Mrs. Takenouchi's cookies. "Alright.." I said as I walked up the steps to Sora's room, knocking on the door. "Hey, Sora, it's me, Tai." I heard her get up and walk over to the door, open it and smile at me. I, of course, went weak in the knees. I walked in and sat in the chair on the other side of her desk, setting down my back pack on the floor next to me. She closed the door and smiled "Okay! Let's hit the books! We'd better start out with studying for that math quiz tomorrow." "Okie dokie.." I said with a smile. Halfway into the study session, I looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She turned and looked at me like I had six heads and waved her hand in front of my face. "You okay, Tai?" I woke up from my little dream and was rudely dumped back into the real world. "Uhhh, Yeah, I'm fine.. I must've just dozed off or something.." I looked at her, and I knew she didn't buy it. "Uh, okay Tai, whatever you say.." I shrugged slightly and tried to concentrate on the math...  
*30 minutes later*  
"Tai? Can I borrow a pencil? Mine broke and I can't find another one." "Sure!" I said, all too abruptly and I noticed in the way she looked at me that I had given myself away. I blushed and digged through my things to find a pencil. I handed it to her and her hand brushed mine, I blushed and felt my knees go weak. I looked at her and noticed she was blushing as well. I slowly reached over and took her hand in mine.  
  
She looked me in the eyes and my heart began to pound. "Tai...." She whispered. I lifted a finger to her dainty lips and brushed my thumb across her rosy, tanned cheek, staring into those gorgeous eyes of hers. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She was surprised at first, then eventually gave in and kissed back. 'She's kissing me!!! Sora Takenouchi is kissing me!!!' I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer, still stroking her soft and tender cheek. We finally broke off the kiss for a breath, both panting and staring into each others eyes, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I never wanted to let go, never wanted this moment to end. She leaned close to my ear and whispered "I love you, Tai.." I felt shudders go down my back and leaned in close to her ear and whispered back, a huge smile on my face, accented by my reddening cheeks. "I love you too, Sora" She then layed her head on my shoulder and we held each other for what seemed like hours. And before we knew it, it was time for me to leave. We both sighed and said our goodbyes, but before going downstairs, I didn't hesistate one minute on giving her a long, lingering kiss, deep and full on her lucious lips. I turned to leave and went down the stairs, a huge grin on my face. I passed Mrs Takenouchi in the hall and she looked at me and chuckled. "I guess that grin means that the study session went well." I smiled and nodded, thinking to myself, 'Mrs. T, you have no idea how well it did go...' I walked outside and looked up at the stars, which seemed to be glowing a little more brightly now.  
  
I looked up at Sora's window and saw her there, smiling and waving at me. I grinned and waved back, my heart just leaping with joy. All of a sudden, I didn't care about math anymore, or about Mr. Kimoda's grueling quizes. All I could think of that night was Sora, Sora, and Sora. I fell asleep and for that night, the world was mine and nobody could take it from me. "I love you, Sora." I whispered and finally drifted to sleep.  
  
okay~!!! tell me what you think~!! this is my first fic and I hope you like it... ^_^ I don't own anything so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'm just an auther who likes romance and digimon.. (and with a wild imagination thank you.. ^_^) if you do decide to sue me you'll only get about 5 dollars a week and.....*digs in her pocket* a dime and a few pennies.. O.O;; *digs deeper* and old stamp and.... *pulls out an old lollipop with cloth fuzz all over it* *cringes* this.. o.O;; 


End file.
